


In Command

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Spock, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Humor, M/M, Rhyming Poetry, nipple ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is in command. Don't think he wants to take turns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Command

Art by: Elfqueen55

I lie upon hard muscled body as I RUB.

It's only fair since yesterday I had to SUB.

I like the smell of you, your taste, as I suck on that perfect NUB.

Later, if you want we can continue this activity in our TUB.

But, for now, I relish being on top of YOU.

Always remember, I command here, you know it's TRUE.

I suppose it is only fair, that you can be on top TOO.

But again, I am in charge so this will just have to DO.


End file.
